Emerald Kim the Winchester Protector
by 20JenWinchester12
Summary: Emerald Kim comes back to life when an angel of the lord, Castiel rescued her from hell. But she has a mission, she has to protect the Winchesters from any harm. She had expected danger, but nothing more dangerous then she had already encountered. But she was wrong. Eventual Dean/OC
1. Prologue: Emerald Kim

**So this is my first Supernatural story and I hope you all like it and at review even if you think its crap you know it would help. But it's whatever if you don't but it would make me happy if you reviewed.**

**~00.00~**

**OC Name- Emerald Yoo Lim Kim**

**Face Claim- Victoria Song (From F(x))**

**Age- 27 (Starting from season 4 Dean is 30 and Sam is 26)(Also looks very very young for her age. Look up Victoria Song and you will see.)**

**Hair Color/Eye Color- Brown/Dark Brown**

**Weight- 101 pounds **

**Height- 5'3"**

**~00.00~**

Emerald coughed miserably and couldn't open her eyes. She tried to a second ago and they burned like hell. How ironic that sounded to her considering she is in hell maybe a minute ago but she knew wherever she was at wasn't hell. It smelled to nice to be hell and she could breathe again, well when she wasn't coughing. After a while Emerald stopped coughing as loudly and opened her eyes a fraction and saw two men.

"Where-" She started to say but her voice cracked and she had another fit of coughs. She wanted to ask where in the world she was and what was going on.

"You are no longer in hell," one of the men said and handed her a glass of water. She looked at him carefully he was light skinned and had nice black hair with blank blue eyes. Emerald held the glass tightly but didn't drink it. Being who she was it would be stupid to take, drink or eat anything a stranger gave you but… the water looked so good, god so good.

"It is not poisoned," The other men said he was dark skinned and had no hair. What opposites the two of them were Emerald thought. She looked at the glass and thought why not? She always went with what she learned from her instructors except for once and that got her to hell. She could forget her training for another day. She brought the water to her dry lips and drank the whole glass.

"Where," She coughed once more. "Where am I? Where are we?" She asked finally and looked at the two men and rubbed her eyes that stung slightly.

"Massachusetts, United States of America." The light skinned one said and looked at her and back at the dark skinned man. "Would you like more water Emerald?"

"How do you know my name," I shot back at him and focused my eyes on him. "What is your name?"

"I am Castiel… An angel of the Lord," He said to Emerald and turned to the other man. "And this is Uriel, another angel."

"Angels…. Are real…. I-Is there a God also…. I mean if you're really who you say you are." Emerald said looking at them as intensely as she could. "And… I would like some more water," she said and shifted in her chair.

Castiel gave her another glass of water and sat down in the chair right in front of her, but Uriel remained standing watching her every move. Then Castiel cleared his throat, "You were a fairly religious person when you were young, yes?"

"You mean when I was seven and I thought if I prayed every day God will rescue me or at least my family from the men who kidnapped me and my family? And that forced me to be who I am? Yeah I guess you can call my seven year old self religious." She said looking at him bitterly as the words came out sour from her mouth.

"We are sorry we didn't not intervene earlier we were not given any information of you. Only the very important angels knew of you and were not given any orders to come and rescue you."

"What do you want with me?!" She screamed at them. She wanted real answers now. She didn't want to talk about religion or her past she wanted to know why she was alive again and not in hell, where she one hundred percent deserved to be in.

"We need you for your abilities to protect two _very_ important people." Castiel said and rubbed his forehead. "You know one of the two," He stated.

"Oh I did? Well then I'm definitely the wrong person to ask because I almost hate everyone I know."

"Well I am sure you hate him but it's either protecting him or back to hell," Uriel said with a slight smirk on his face which made her _very_ angry.

"Who is it?!" She sneered at Uriel and watched Castiel.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel said slowly and watch her reaction go from confused to shock to disgust.

"That son of a bitch?! You want me to save that bastard!" She said and got up from her chair and was pacing now. "What is it does every living thing on this planet have to instantly dislike me or my family?! What did I ever do to anyone when everything started happening? Why did my brother go crazy and do bad things and ended up in hell! Huh?! Why?! And why was the only way to get him out was that I had to go!" She screamed at them. Maybe all this was a bad dream and she was just in a coma back in Korea. Maybe she has been in a coma since she was four, how can a person have such a miserable like Emerald have had, or is having. She really did not know at the moment.

"Emerald please calm down," Castiel said calmly but Emerald cut him off.

"Calm down! Are you fucking asking _me _to calm _down!_ You know how good I was at being calm?! I was the queen of calm! Now I think I don't have to be fucki-" Emerald was cut off when someone hit the back of her head harder then she has ever been hit, which was rather hard. And before she knew it everything was black.

~00.00~

Emerald woke up on a nice soft bed, god when had she really slept on a bed so nice she thought and looked around the room which was relatively small and completely empty. There were three doors though; she guessed one was for a closet, the second for a bathroom and lastly one door to lead to the rest of the place she was in. House, apartment or just a building she didn't know. And usually it was the other way around. She hated this and needed out but she decided maybe a shower would do some good, since well she has not had a shower since fifty years. The first door she tried to open wouldn't budge, the next door was a closet and at last she was in the bathroom. It was pretty large in size and very nice, which probably every woman besides Emerald would love to have. More room, more stuff, more stuff, more to pack and harder to leave without a trace.

She then saw a stack of clothes which contained on one white tee shirt, one black tee shirt, cargo pants and undergarments. She shook her head and striped down quickly and looked at herself in the mirror, she was still really skinny and still looked like she was nineteen though in reality she was 27. That is if you subtract the fifty years she was down stairs. And there wasn't a scratch on her anywhere, her hand trailed down to her left thigh and scare that she hated the most because how she got it was gone. She always wished it would be gone, but now that it was… It made her feel even sicker. She quickly went into the shower and the hot water made feel terrible she just didn't want anything to do with heat, she had been in the furnace for too long she quickly changed the water to ice cold which encourage her to go faster. Within two minutes she was done and out of the shower and started to dry herself off with the towels that were hanging there. Once she was dried she put on underwear and the cargo pants and decided to go with the black tee shirt. Emerald steps out of the bathroom to see that Castiel and Uriel is waiting for her.

"I hope you feel better Emerald," Castiel starts as Emerald crosses her arms. "I hope your head is not severely injured." When he said that he gave Uriel a look and she knew he probably was the one to hit her.

"Congratulations you are one of the three people who have knocked me out successfully," Emerald said through her gritted teeth. She knew there probably was a bump on her head because she was ignoring the buzzing that came from the back of her head.

Uriel gave her a slight smirk and she looked at Castiel she knew she can trust him more then Uriel. "Why do you want me to protect him? Why is he so important? Why did you drag the two of us out? And where the hell is Dean Winchester anyways?" She knew this wasn't twenty questions but she hated all this stalling.

"Well-" Castiel started but Uriel cut him off.

"We cannot give you that information. More information will come in time,"

"Yeah well fine then I'm not doing this crap," Emerald said and was walking toward the door when Uriel suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Forgot we were angels, huh?" He asked her and her eyes widened and she started walking backwards only to run into someone. When she turned around she put a hand to her mouth when she was face with Uriel again.

"Will you quit it?" She screamed and then suddenly he grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"You don't get it do you? He said his voice low and dangerous trying to scare her but she had heard this tone so many times but she just kept her lips zipped wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"You gave everything to save your family, sold your soul for your brother," He began and the grip around her throat was tighter. She didn't make a sound but her vision was starting to blur but she tried hard to stay conscious.

"Uriel-"

"Castiel not now!" Uriel shouted at the other angel, "I can kill you and send you and your family down to the pit without second thought."

"Yo-you can't do that! They didn't d-do anything!" She said with difficultly trying to get his hands off her.

"Uriel!" Castiel shouted showing anger and he finally let Emerald go and she fell to the ground holding on to her throat taking in deep breaths.

"I-If you are really going to h-hurt my family… I will d-do it," Emerald said, her eyes shut tightly. She was in the exact same position she was in before… Why did all this seem to happen to her? But so what? She just had to suck it up; she made it through once she can do it again. And this was actually easier her family was in heaven as long as she did as she was told they would be safe.

"See Castiel with a little force humans can actually obey," And with that Uriel disappeared. She tried not to look shocked but she guessed she did look shocked.

"We can come and go as we please. And Emerald as long as you do not do anything to rebel your family will be safe." Emerald relaxed a bit when Castiel said that, but really how could she trust these 'angels'. But then again she trusted a demon to switch places with her brother… Maybe she just needed… more faith.

"Can… I just sleep for a bit? I think I need some rest…" Emerald said uncomfortably and rubbed the small bump on her head from earlier

"Yes you should do that… And we would meet with Dean Winchester soon." Castiel said and checked his watch and back at her.

"Right…" And with that Castiel nodded and disappeared, obviously not detecting Emeralds sarcasm. She looked at the soft bed and decided maybe she should really sleep; escaping won't do much they would probably find her easily even though she was great at simply disappearing. She had more than her life on line… again.

Emerald fell onto the bed and simply laid there knowing if she fell asleep there were high risks of a not so happy dream…. But soon unwillingly Emerald fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked this so far and there is a lot more to come :) **

**I know this is different then usual SPN fics but i really hope you all give this story a chance and please review :) I like reviews!**


	2. Lazarus Rising

**Here is the next Chapter Y'all! ;) Anyways hope you all like it! :D**

Bobby sat down swinging his foot waiting for whatever they were waiting for. Dean played impatiently with his knife and stared at Bobby. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asks.

Bobby gives him a look and Dean apologizes. "Sorry," Dean says.

"Touchy touchy, huh?" Bobby asks Dean, at that moment, the roof starts to shake, the shingles banging against the rafters.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean says. Suddenly the lights shatter, and the barn door blows open. A man slowly walks in and behind him is an Asian woman and for some reason she looks slightly familiar. They fire rock salt at the both of them but they have no affect and they keep walking forward. Dropping the gun, Dean picks up the knife and turns around.

"Who are you?" he asks the both of them suspiciously.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answers. And the woman looked at him amused by his answer and looked like she was itching to get out some weapon.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean says, and then stabs the knife into the man's chest. The man though doesn't flinch or show any sign of pain he just pulls it out and lets it drop to the floor.

"You might want to be careful boy you could hurt yourself." The woman said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. Bobby comes at her with an iron bar, but she easily grabs Bobby's arm and twisted it. She threw him down and in one swift motion did a fancy turn kick thing and knocked Bobby out cold.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted and started to him glaring at the young women that had just knocked out the man he respected just as much as his father.

"We need to talk Dean." The man says. "Alone."

Dean kneels over Bobby's body trying to see what his condition was. "Your friend's alive," the man says.

"Who are you?" Dean asks plainly wanting a straight answer from these two.

"Castiel," he replies. The girl behind him clears her throat. "Oh yes and Emerald…"

Emerald glared at him. "It's Em." She said and looked at Dean expectantly as if she wanted him to say something but he didn't know what to say.

_Emerald why does that sound so familiar… _Dean thought but shook off the thought and looked back at them.

"Yeah I figured that much, I mean what are you two?" Dean asks, glaring at him.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel replies, looking at Dean. "And well Emerald is just here to help." Em rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Get the hell outta here." Dean says getting up, "There's no such thing." Em took out a knife and looked at it admirably and started to carve patterns into the table she now sat on.

"This is your problem, Dean," Castiel says, turning to look at him. "You have no faith." Suddenly light flashes, and Dean can see black wings unfurling from Castiel's back. But they are only shadows, against the barn wall. When the light is gone so are the wings.

Em clapped, "Love it when you do that." She said with a trace of a smirk but Castiel just ignored her.

"Well some angel you are," Dean says accusingly. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Em snorted and Dean glared at her. That coldness… he swore he knew it…

"I warned her not to spy on my true form," Castiel says, moving forward. "It can be… overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel," Dean realizes. "That was you talking?" Castiel nods and Dean makes a face. "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake," Castiel says. "Certain people – special people – can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now?" Dean asks. "What, holy tax accountant?" Emerald shook her head; she never understood why Americans talked back so much.

"This, this is a vessel," Castiel says, gesturing to his long coat and tie.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean says incredulously.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," Castiel replied.

"And what about her? Is she possessing someone too?" Dean asks pointing at Em.

"The name is Em not her." Em said glaring at him. "You out of all people besides Castiel should know." She spat. Castiel gave her a look of sympathy but motioned for her to calm down. And she huffed and continued to carve.

"No that is her own body; she is not an angel of the lord." Castiel said giving him a look to stop trying to pick a fight with her. "But she is going to help you."

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" Dean asks irritated with all that has been happening.

"I told you," Castiel said looking at Dean slightly confused on why he was asking the same question again.

"Right. And why would an angel – rescue me from Hell?" Dean asks frustrated. He didn't know who he was frustrated more with though as he stared from the angel to the girl.

"Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel says, walking closer to Dean his face still staying in its unemotional state.

"Not in my experience," Dean says making Em make some noise that was in between a laugh and snort and he was getting annoyed with her.

"What's the matter?" Castiel says, staring at Dean. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why did you do it?" Dean quickly blurts out, ignoring Castiel's question completely.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel replies and giving Emerald a slight look. "Because we have work for you."

** hope you all would review! :)**


	3. Are you there God? It's me Dean

**So here is 'Are you there God its me Dean Winchester' Ive worked hard on this chapter and hope you all like it and review telling me what you like/ and or disliked. Well here you go! **

**~20JenWinchester12**

"Well tell me what else it could have been," Sam says to Dean. The boys are bickering as Bobby is busy reading.

"All I know is that I was not... groped by an angel," Dean says.

"Look, Dean, why do you think this… Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asks getting impatient with Dean. The more they discussed this more Dean protested and the more Sam thought that angels might really be real.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon," Dean suggests angrily. "Demons lie." He added stating the obvious he couldn't help it though everything just didn't ring true to him.

"He's not a demon." They all jump and turn to the direction the voice came from and Bobby curses and lowers his gun a bit.

"Emerald? How the hell did you get here! I thought you weren't one of them!" Dean yelled and didn't lower his gun as he stared at the young woman. He guessed she was either in her mid or late twenties. She had an innocent face that easily deceived her personality, her hair was light brown and long he wondered how such an innocent looking girl was so bitter and cold.

"It's Em." She said glaring at him, "And I am not one of 'them' Castiel got me here. Oh and I'd get those away if I were you." She said motioning to the guns tossing her hair to the side she could easily disarm them but didn't feel like it at the moment.

"I think I agree on her about him not being a demon. He's immune to salt rounds, Devil's Traps and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lillith is scared of that thing," Sam says glancing at Dean then back to Em not lowering his gun since his brother wasn't.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter, somewhere, would have seen one? At some point Ever!" Dean shouts and gives Sam a look that obviously meant 'dude don't side with her.'

"Yeah. You just did, Dean," Sam says with a bit of a smile and making Em smirk.

"I like you," She said nodding to Sam. At the comment he smiled and lowered his gun and Dean kicked his leg, making Em snicker quietly.

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look which he ignored and went on talking. "I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory," Sam argues getting tired of his rants at the moment.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please!" Dean shouts and Em looks at him with a puzzled face.

"What does fairy dust have to do with this?" Em asked looking from the two brothers. She really needed to work on remembering American references.

"Is she for real," Sam asks quietly to Dean not knowing sure what else to say.

"You expect me to know?" Dean says looking at Em in amusement at her puzzled face which she shook off quickly. She was different, not a bad different just… Different.

Sam just shrugs and begins talking again. "Look, I'm not saying I know for sure, I'm just saying that I think…" but Dean cuts in.

"That's the point, okay? We don't know for sure. So I'm not going to believe that this thing is a freakin angel of the Lord because it said so!" Dean yells.

"Oh calm your ass down!" Em shouted at them, and Dean had to admit it startled him a bit but tried not to let it show. "Damn that angel it just had to be you two." She said under her breath.

"Why are you even here? What part do you play here?" Dean asked shooting looks at her.

"I," Em said pointing to herself giving them a look like she had forgotten then remembered. "Am your protector, But I mean I really don't want to since you the relationship you and I have but if I agreed it would get me out of that hell hole." She said and watched Dean closely.

"Oh my god…" Dean said quietly looking at her in shock.

_Flashback_

_The screams of the last soul he cut up still rang in his ears but he put another on, also a female, Asian with long brown hair and big innocent dark chocolate eyes. He had to admit she was really hot. She could be in Busty Asian Beauties if she wanted to be. The girl looked at him as he was about to start cutting into her remembered the pain he was about to put her in and started. Tears immediately started in her eyes when he started cutting deeply into her arm, but he didn't feel sorry. He didn't feel anything, he didn't hate doing this anymore but he wasn't enjoying it… Yet. She didn't beg him to stop like the others, like he had. Then she started to sob and then scream but she never begged him as he was cutting into her, cutting off pieces of her till there was nothing left. And then back again she was whole. He stared at her small innocent face that started at him with such hatred… _

_"Well go on with it!" She screamed at him. Which caused attention and he went back to torturing her. _

_End of Flashback_

"Remember now pretty boy?" Em sneered at him. She wondered if he finally put two and two together.

"Dean what is she talking about?" Sam asked confused looking from Dean and Em. He hated not being completely in the loop with everything. Not knowing that she really knew less then it seemed.

"Nothing that concerns you now Sammy," Em said. "I don't think you would want to know anyways."

"Well back to the first thing you said you are our protector?" Bobby said cutting in before Sam could press on.

"Well the deal just contained the two Winchesters here," she said nodding at Sam and Dean.

"Why did you even think we need a protector? We have done what we do since we were kids." Dean said not looking her straight in the eye anymore he felt guilt and pain blooming in his chest.

"Oh and of course you are amazing at what you do you just ended up dead in hell." Em said laughing. "Oh and Mr. Singer I saw you coming a mile away last time we meet." Em said ignoring their glares.

"What kind of qualifications do you have to be our _protector?_" Sam asked walking up to her and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Well I am not exactly sure… I mean I was..." Em trailed off not knowing what to say exactly.

"What?" Sam pressed her moving in front of her.

"Look I really don't exactly know. I mean I was a North Korean spy but they have others alive who are as good as I am. Why would they drag me out of hell when they can use someone that's already alive?" She said looking at them even though she knew they didn't know the answer.

They were all quiet then and that's when Bobby spoke, it was probably the worst thing to say at that point.

"You were a what?" Bobby asked. "And the angels want you? I would've expected maybe the demons would want you."

Before they knew what was happening Em had moved quickly to Bobby and had a knife to his throat. "I wouldn't make simple assumptions if I were you." Suddenly she heard a click, she smiled slightly and took two steps back and moved so she can see all of them.

"Put the knife away… Um, Emerald was it?" Sam said holding his gun in her face.

"Yep." She said she put the knife down and grabbed Sam's gun and punched him in the face hard but she didn't knock him out, she then kicked Bobby down and aimed the gun at Dean. "Not good enough for you?" She asked him.

Dean pursed his lips together and held up his hands and sat down. Em helped Bobby up despite his protested and she tossed Sam back his gun. "By the way call me Emerald again I will kill you. It's Em."

"Well boys I think we have to take a look at this." Bobby cuts in. The boys look at each other, and then walk over with Em trailing behind them. "I've got stacks of lore," Bobby begins. "It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else could do it?" Dean asks.

"Airlift your ass out of the hotbox? As far as I can tell, nothing," Bobby replies. Sam looks at Dean, who looks troubled. Then Sam begins to smile.

"Dean, this is good news." He says suddenly like a light bulb just light up by his head.

"How?" Dean replies looking at him ready for his explanation.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam says.

"Okay. Say it's true. There are angels. Then what, there's a God?" Dean asks, looking incredulous.

"Of course there is a God." They turn to Em wanting her to explain but she just stayed silent. She really didn't want to explain it, sure she never _really_ meet him but…

"Oh have you seen him?" Dean asks leaning on the desk she was sitting on but not exactly looking at her just glancing occasionally.

"Well not exactly…" She said, "But he is the one that... Never mind there just is okay?"

"Okay look, I know you're not all choir boy about this, but this is becoming less and less about faith, and more and more about proof," Sam says firmly.

"Proof? Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me, personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!" Dean says.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"Because why me?" Dean replies.

"For your information you're a pretty popular pair. So why not you?" Em says crossing her thin legs.

"If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" he goes on, ignoring Sam's and Em's interruptions. "I mean I've saved some people, I figure that's made up for the stealing and the dishing chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

Em laughed, "trust me I've meet a lot of 'regular' guys and that's obviously _not_ you."

"Seriously I am just a regular guy!" Dean shouted at Em which didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Well apparently you're a regular guy who's important to the man upstairs," Sam says with a smile. Dean looks at him and Bobby.

"Well that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by… God."

"I find your references rather strange." Emerald said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well of course a North Korean would think so." Dean retorted

Em glared at him, "I am South Korean. You Americans just go on making so many assumptions."

"Well…" Bobby interrupted giving Dean a look. "What do we know about angels?" Bobby pulls out a huge stack of books. "Start reading," he says. Dean points at Sam.

"You're gonna get me some pie," Dean says to Sam, grabbing a book.

"And I should probably get going." Em said to the ceiling, the boys looked at her strangely but she suddenly disappeared

~00.00~

"They are too irritating." Em said and started to pace.

"Emerald… You haven't even spent 24 hours with them… You know there is no one else." Cas said watching her go back and forth in the small room they were in of the apartment he had given her. She had requested many exercise machines which he got for her and also a bed.

"Cas I didn't say I was quitting I mean if I did you would send my ass back to hell right?" Em asked him.

Castiel pressed her lips together slightly, "Yes most likely." The angel said slowly looking at Emerald.

"Then of course I am going to do this, but I need all my weapons and belongings that I had before."

"You will have them." He said and suddenly many suitcases appeared "But you must promise not to do any extreme harm to Dean.

"Yeah whatever," Emerald said. "Thanks Cas." Em looked at him and let out a smile. The image of bring pain to him actually seemed pleasant at the moment.

"Emerald…" Cas started and Em turned to him he could read her mind couldn't he? She thought she wasn't sure though. The angels have told her almost nothing, just that she needed to keep the Winchesters safe. She didn't even know how old they are, or how they got into this they never told her.

"What is it Cas?" Emerald asked slightly annoyed.

"Dean Winchester, don't be too hard on him," Cas said looking at her seriously. Maybe he could read her mind… Or maybe it was just obvious.

Em snorted, "He was going to turn to one of them if you didn't fucking rescue him!"

"I doubt you would've lasted either Emerald," Cas said while adjusting the coat he was wearing.

"You know I lasted at least fifty years." Emerald said glaring at him.

"But you wouldn't be able to last forever…"

Emerald was about to say something but nothing came out. She quickly shut her mouth and looked at Cas, tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the time she spent in hell and started to sob deeply and shake but it only lasted about two minutes. She quickly composed herself and looked at a slightly awkward but sorrowful Cas. "Sorry," she said with a trace of a smile. "You should come back later when I'm done packing you know…" The angel nodded and left. She hurried and put her suitcases in her medium size bedroom and climbed onto the bed where she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Emerald eyes popped open to the sound of almost silent footsteps on the wood floor and slid her hand under her pillow and took a hold of her gun. She silently got out of bed and aimed her gun at her door which opened, right as she was about to shoot Castiel walked in and his eyes widened at her and she cursed and put her gun down on her bedside table.

"You heard me?" Castiel asked puzzled, watching her back that was faced to him. He had thought that he was silent and tried not to disturb her rest.

"Yeah but they trained me too be like that so don't get offended okay?" She said and turned to him. "So why are you here?"

"You are going to have your first training session today." Cas said blankly and looked around the room besides the bed there really was nothing in the bedroom. But she had lived like that all her life, pack lightly, stalk the target, kill and then leave. Without a trace.

"Oh…" Was all Emerald could say she went into her closet and pulled on a black tee shirt over her while paper thin tank top and decided to leave on her cargo pants. She put on a pair of grey sneakers and walked out and saw Cas who was looking up to the ceiling. Emerald cleared her throat and he looked at her and held out his hand for her which she took.

"Uriel…" Emerald said staring at the man in front of her who looked slightly amused for a second.

"Emerald." He said and stood up straight, "We have a variety of weapons and guns here with rubber bullets." He nodded to the other fifteen men who were standing behind him, "Today my fellow brothers have offered to be your enemies." He finished with an amused face as she looked at the weapons.

"How many can I use?" Emerald asked with her back to Uriel, Castiel and the other men as she looked through the knives and guns.

"Two Knives one gun," She heard him say when she turned around to she was encircled by the other angels.

God me a human verses fifteen angels! An angel raised a hand at me and I shut my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. She looked confused and the angels looked at her in real awe and Emerald took this opportunity and kicked two men in their face, grabbed one of the knives she picked out and stabbed one of the one she kicked that was getting up. She turned around and shot the two men that were advancing toward her, she again turned around and shot the first one she kicked that just now was getting up. Four down and eleven to go. She turned to face the rest and she shoved her gun in its holster she always kept on and twirled the two knives n her hands. Bravely one stepped forward and raised her hand and concentrated on her but nothing happened. Why isn't there powers working? Emerald thought, without their powers she defiantly kick all their asses. Emerald started to walk slowly toward them and two advanced at her again she easily flipped over the one to reach her first and stabbed the second one and twisted the knife for good measure ignoring all the groaning and moaning going on. She turned to the one she flipped over and kicked his head hard knocking him out.

"Stop!" Emerald whipped around and saw Castiel and Uriel and she smirked at them.

"What? Didn't like the show?" Emerald asked them and Uriel looked at her irritated and raised his hand at her but nothing happened.

"How is this possible?" Uriel turned to Castiel and then back to Emerald, "She human! We made sure she was!"

"There is only one explanation…" Castiel said looking at Emerald carefully.

"You can't possible believe that she could-"Uriel started again but Castiel cut him off and Emerald stood uncomfortably.

"We should go back to your apartment Emerald there I will discuss everything." Emerald looked at Castiel, did she just heard what she thought she did? She wanted nothing more than answers since the beginning.

"Okay…" Emerald said quietly and took Castiel's hand and Uriel gave him a dirty look which he ignored and the two of them were now in Emerald's kitchen.

"It might be best if you were to sit down Emerald… And not to interrupt me till I have finished talking."

"Right," Em replied and got out a beer from the fridge and hoisted herself up to the counter. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

"Yes, it most likely will be. And I am sorry we were not able to talk earlier… We were given orders not to."

"Yeah I figured it was something like that," Emerald said. And picked up a spoon from the counter and popped open her beer.

Castiel now stood silent and Emerald watched him quietly and when she started getting impatient she sighed, "Well?"

"You… are immune to angelic and demonic powers." He told her bluntly and she looked at him confused not sure what to say…

"How can that even be…. I mean you transport me everywhere!" Emerald shouted. Nothing made sense how could she be immune to them? She was just an ordinary person!

"With your consent, all it takes is for you to say let's go or reach for my hand." Castiel explained slowly and watched her expression.

"That's why you rescued me… You didn't really need my skills it was just an extra! Why didn't you guys prevent me going to hell in the first place?" Emerald yelled and got up from the counter.

"We were ordered not to… You wouldn't have believed us if we just told you outright so we picked a good…. Plan B." Castiel said and took two steps back; Emerald thought he might actually looked…. Intimated.

"Oh of course no one bothered to ask me first!" Emerald shouted sarcastically and took a large gulp of her beer and slammed it down on the counter.

"Emerald, please don't make this more difficult than it is… We will start training your abilities in the next couple of days… But at the moment I would like you to talk to Dean."

"I thought we were going to talk all night," Trying her best to get out of talking to Dean. "And do I get a say in this 'training' I have been_ trained _my whole life!" Emerald said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"It would be best if you both talked alone…" Castiel started and she knew that he was right but she really didn't want to.

"But…" Emerald started but the look on his face made her groan. "Okay sure…" Em said softly, "let me just get dressed." Castiel nodded and exited the room and she quickly put on a pair of black cargo pants dark and grey tank top.

"They finished the job with the witnesses," Cas said as she came out to the living room and tied the laces of her shoes.

"Oh… " Emerald said blankly, she couldn't believe that he had told her. She held on to Castiel's hand and suddenly they were in a kitchen she wasn't exactly sure where but then she saw Dean walking over.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Cas said once Dean had stopped in front of them. Emerald felt awkward for some reason and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked the anger obvious in his voice.

"I was, uh, made aware." Cas said awkwardly and Emerald couldn't help but roll her eyes, of course the angel knew. They were angels after all for Pete's sake.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest. And what about you?" Dean asked pointing at Emerald, "where were you?"

"But you didn't." Castiel said and motioned Em to ignore the question; she stuck out her tongue at Cas behind his back

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Castiel said, and Emerald nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked him, "Then, why didn't you fight?

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." He stated.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean asked.

"There's a God." Both Cas and Em said and they looked at each other, Castiel nodded and Emerald released a tiny smile.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works..." Castiel started.

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse." Dean said giving him a look.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" asked Dean who ran his hand through his hair.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Emerald only knew a little about the seals… She wasn't given much information all together

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." It took a while but Em actually understood that one and smiled a bit, but it quickly faded.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Castiel went on and looked at Em who shook her head and started to pay attention again.

"She did the spell. She raised the witnesses." Dean explained to Cas.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course, She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean said putting it all together.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel said and loosened his tie slightly.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest," Said Dean.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken." Castiel stated blankly.

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asks and glanced at Em who just sat behind Cas quietly.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door." Cas explained to Dean as if he were a 5 year old. And compared to how old Cas probably was it did make a bit of senses

"Okay. Last one opens and..." Dean said waiting for the angel to finish the sentence.

"Lucifer walks free." Castiel said his face darkened slightly that he had to say the evil name.

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked him expecting an answer from Dean.

"To stop Lucifer," Said Dean.

"That's why we've arrived." Castiel explained slowly hopping it will be the last time he had to say that. Not that he minded too much though.

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean said the angel was just giving him a head ache he just wanted straight answers

"We tried." Castiel started, "And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Then Castiel vanishes leaving Em and Dean, Em sighed and looked at him, "Hey."

A slight smile made a way on his face, "hey." He said but the smile quickly faded.

"Look," Emerald started. "Let's forget what happened between us okay? We don't need the awkwardness and look were both back and fine so no grudges."

"You are just going to forgive me? Just like that?" Dean asked slightly confused. He obviously hadn't expected this, this early.

"No, I will tolerate you… And that is all for now." Emerald said and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it?" He asked her, feeling uncomfortable which what she kind of wanted to do.

"Oh nothing just thought about how you don't look like a monster," She said lightly but it made him flinch. Emerald looked at him and just shrugged "Sorry,"

"Yeah um…" But then she shot her head around when she heard footsteps and then Sam walked in, looking at her confused and then at Dean who was about to say something but she beat him too it.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I should go," She looked up to the ceiling and disappeared.

**Well that's that! Tell me how you all liked it because I really _really _want to know!**


	4. Diner Talk

Emerald heard the door of the small diner open but she didn't turn her head for she already knew who it was. Then Dean Winchester sat down in front of her and ordered a beer. "So…" Emerald started and looked at him she didn't know why Castiel thought this was a good idea but she didn't really care.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at her, "So…" And took a sip of his beer and looked at the line of drinks on the shelves.

"How did you get there?" Emerald asked him and swung her feet slightly and sipped her tea slowly.

Dean knowing what she was talking about looked down and sipped her beer again, "You don't know?"

"The angels aren't very kind and forth coming as they are with you," Emerald said and crossed her legs looking at him in the eyes. "You don't think that they are but…" She didn't continue though, they didn't tell her not to tell the Winchesters about her family but…

"If you tell me I will tell you." Dean said, seeing her stiffen slightly when she stopped talking.

Her teeth clenched tightly and she took a deep breath and sipped her tea again, "Maybe we should start on a lighter topic."

Dean nodded a little thankful that his idea had worked, "Well let's start with your whole name and your age," Dean suggested and motioned the server away when he started walking towards them.

"Emerald Yoo-Lim Kim is my real name now… Originally there was no Emerald just Kim Yoo-Lim," Emerald said and stirred her tea around feeling slightly pressured for no apparent reason. "And how shocking it may be I am twenty seven years old."

Dean nodded slightly with his eyebrows raised a bit, everything about her was so strange he just wished he knew more about her to understand her. "Dean Winchester and I'm thirty, God why does that sound so old," Emerald couldn't help but chuckle at that and when she looked up at him she saw a smile on his face. His smile looked so different now, it was smirky sure but… really attractive and fitted him a lot. And he had thought that her smile was just as nice, but something in him knew it wouldn't work out for the two of them.

"Where were you born?" Emerald asked him and leaned forward a bit with a tiny trace of the smile still on her face.

"Lawrence, Kansas. And you?"

"Yeonpyeong, South Korea…" She said and drank the rest of her tea; she could feel him watching her. They wanted to know everything about each other but it would take too long and so much pain to do that…

"Siblings?"

"Had two, older brother and younger sister. And you have Sam, how old is he?

"He's twenty six, what um... Were their names?"

"Gee Hyun was my sister's name and Dong Jun was my brothers," She said and pressed her lips together and looked down… If only see could see them all just one more time… Emerald cleared her throat and looked back at him, "What were your parent's names?"

"… John and Mary. John and Mary Winchester." He didn't ask her though and she looked slightly relieved even though she was the one who brought up the subject.

"Those are nice names," Emerald said quietly and they sat there quietly just glancing at each other.

"Do you hate me?" He asked her quietly and didn't look in her eyes and was surprised when she answered back quickly.

"Maybe I did…" Then she looked up at him, "But I don't think I do anymore." She didn't know why she thought that way though; she was expert at hating people. She knew how hate felt and she didn't feel that towards Dean. But… she didn't know why… "Do you hate me?"

"Why would you think that I would hate you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I just remind you of back there wouldn't it be a lot easier for you if I was still back there?" Emerald stated and felt even worse than she did when she kept this inside. Who said talking helped? She would _love_ to talk to that person.

"Emerald I would never-ever want you to go back there," Dean started and was going to continue when Emerald cut him off.

"Why do you keep calling me Emerald? I keep telling you to call me Em…"

"Why don't you like Emerald?"

"Because I'm not an emerald!" She shouted and caused some attention and she tried to calm down.

"It doesn't mean you are _Emerald_ and it's a pretty name alright?" Dean said looking at her and looked straight into her eyes.

Emerald was silent and crossed and uncrossed her legs. How can he make her so uncomfortable it was so strange but she needed to stop this nonsense? She stood up straight and took a deep breath. "You may call me Emerald if you wish but… If Sam starts you have to stop." Emerald said and got up she didn't know why the hell she agreed but so what? She now stood up and put on her black beanie, she looked out and thought how good the cold rain would feel. She wore her regular attire a black tee shirt and cocky fitted pants.

He quickly stood up and Emerald put down enough money for the bill and stood up and fixed his leather jacket he was wearing.

"Well I should go before it rains to hard my apartment isn't too far away though,"

"Did you walk here?" Dean asked her and was about to ask her if she needed a ride.

"Well yes, not everyone has a sexy car you know." Emerald replied with a small smirk and left the small diner. Dean hurried out after her only not to see her anywhere. Dean shook his head not sure how she could disappear so fast and hurried to his Impala as the rain started to really pour. Once he was inside he looked around again with no success and drove back to the motel he and Sam was staying at two towns away.


	5. Monster Movie Part 1

**So I added two chapters before/in between previous chapters so to the people who read this story (Which isnt a lot) Should just read this all over.**

**Thanks you to the ones who reviewed/favorited/followed my story :)**

**Here is the next chapter! **

"The radio around here sucks." Dean said fiddling with the radio trying to find a clear channel. The two of them had just now entered Pennsylvania.

"Come on man." Sam said looking out the window from a distance he could make out a figure but dismissed it.

"Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know?" Dean continued and leaved the radio alone. Dead vic with a gnawed-On neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire.

"No, I - I agree. It's a hell of a case." Sam said and now he could see a clearer figure. Female, just waiting. "You see her?" Sam asked nodding to the direction.

"Yeah, wanna pull over see what's the problem?"

"Sure… And Dean, It's just...The world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-To-Goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling. A straightforward, black-And-white case." Dean said and pulled over to the girl and he opened the window and choked slightly.

"Em, what the hell?" Dean asked smirking slightly. Her already irritated expression deepened.

"Just let me in please?" Emerald said shivering slightly nodding to the backseat.

Sam unlocks the door to let Em in and she settled in the back seat, "What are you doing here all alone?" He asks.

"Castiel told me you would pass by and he was busy so he just dropped me off here. But it's not too bad I've been in colder conditions. So what's the case?"

"Vampire," Dean said and was shocked at how he said it so quickly he wasn't really sure if he could trust her completely but she hasn't given him a reason not to. "Seems like a real easy case."

Sam nodded in agreement and then he heard a zipping sound, he guessed that she had a backpack and she put her jacket inside.

"You have something professional looking to wear?" Dean asked her and he was just returned with a small smirk.

~00.00~

The three of them get out of the Impala which Em thought was a really great car but not admitting that to the Winchester's.

"You actually look decent now that your wearing some real clothes." Dean said giving her a cheeky smile looking her up and down. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that stopped a couple inches from her knee and a tight fitting black jacket with a white blouse. She was also wearing three inch high heels and walking perfectly but he was still very much taller then she was.

"Shut up, Dean" Emerald said glaring at him and walked up in front of him. "Oh and right now the last name is Noh."

"Is that real last name?" Sam asked and that's when Dean realized he didn't know her last name.

"No its Kim," She said and tied her loose hair into a neat tight ponytail.

"We still got to see the new 'Raiders' movie." Dean said to Sam changing the subject.

"Saw it." Sam replied shrugging slightly, not really knowing what else he could say to his brother.

"Without me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You were in hell." Sam said

"That's no excuse." Said Dean and Em gave him a look and hit his arm

"Don't be such a child," But he just glared at her and smiled when something caught his eye.

"Big pretzel!" Dean says excitingly and goes over to buy pretzels but he turned back, "You want one?" He asked Em but she shook her head no and he just shrugged and turned back around. Em saw the smile on Sam's face and smiled also, but it was more a sad smile… the two of them made her think a lot more of her family…

"Thank you," Dean said taking two pretzels from the woman and hands one to Sam who thanks Dean and they both take bites of their pretzels.

"Guten tag." The vendor says to Dean, who has a mouthful of pretzel but says it back to her.

"Mmm," Sam hums as he countines to eat the pretzel and he soon follows Emeralds gaze and sees an old man in a sheriff uniform, "Looks like that's our man."

"Sheriff Dietrich." Sam said as they all caught up to the sheriff. Even though Emerald was used to high heels doesn't mean she could run a marathon in them.

"Are you the guys from the fed?" Sheriff Dietrich asked them looking from her to the brothers.

"Agent Anges, Young and Noh." Sam said to him and they all took out their badges, Em had multiple already from her old line of work.

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem." Dean said looking at the sheriff

"Right. Um...I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" The sheriff says and they go to the Morgue.

"Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the ' . Just terrible. It's the last thing is town needs at peak tourist season." Sheriff Dietrich said uncovering the body that layed on the slab. Emerald couldn't help but press her lips in a straight line thinking of the pain. She felt eyes on her and knew it was Dean but she couldn't look at him, not right now anyways.

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said giving the sheriff a forced tight smile and Emerald just stayed emotionless not showing any signs of weakness.

"What the hell?" Dean asked when his eyes landed on two purple vampire like puncture wounds on the vics neck.

"Yeah, you got me - I mean, this killer's some kind of grade-"A" wacko, right? I mean, some satan-Worshipping, Anne Rice-Reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe." The sheriff explained and Em nodded as if understanding which she only did slightly.

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Dean said looking at Dietrich for an explanation.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't," The sheriff huffed now. "But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

~00.00~

"I remember you." A waitress said and Em remembered her from that morning. They had just entered a bar to talk to Ed Brewer.

"And I remember you..." Dean said peering at her name tag, "Jamie." And Em rolled her eyes when he gave the girl a charming smile, "I never forget a pretty…. Everything."

"We're looking for Ed Brewer." Both Sam and Emerald said at the same time and the brothers glanced at her and she just shrugged.

"What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked crossing her arms looking from Dean to Sam and letting her eyes linger on Emerald for a moment longer.

"Well, we are, uh...federal agents." Dean said and the three of them quickly pull out their badges and show them to her. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime."

"You're a fed?" Jamie asked obviously not believing it, "Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?"

"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by - The rules." Dean says grinning to what Em would say an idiot and leaning against the table.

"Okay, maverick." Sam said with an irritated smile that made Em crack one too and turned his attention to Jamie. "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?

"I told the cops everything I saw." Ed Brewer said drinking a beer. "No one believes me. Why should you be any different? He said pointing at them

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Dean said wanting him to go on.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town is a joke." Brewer continued on practically ignoring Dean's comment.

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, No matter how strange it may seem." Sam said trying to reassure the man.

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean added.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night," Ed started and walked his fingers on the table. "I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, He was - Well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked him with anticipation.

"Oh, he was a vampire." Brewer said blankly.

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean-" Dean started and was interrupted by Brewer.

"You know a vampire."

"Uh-Huh. Yeah. So, he looked like?" Dean pressed on.

"He looked like a vampire, you know, with the fangs and the slicked-Back hair. And the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean asked and Em made a face of course she never showed or admitted any dislike in Dracula but when she was young it scared her a little, and she never really grew out of it.

"Exactly. Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent." Brewer said happily thinking maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

"The ac." Sam asks making sure.

"Yep." Brewer says nodding.

"What did he say?" Dean asked him leaning forward slightly

'You know, something like.. 'Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!'" Brewer says in a hungrian accent and raising his hand up like he's wearing a cape. "You do believe me, don't you?" Brewer asks now with uncertainty.

"We don't know what happened but we will look into it." Emerald said she knew they probably forgot she was there so made sure she said something.

"So, you got a beer back there for me?" Dean said walking up to the bar after the trio had finished talking with Brewer.

"I don't know, agent Young. You off duty?" Jamie asked cleaning a glass.

"And then some." Dean replied to her.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Dean asks, though more directly to Sam.

"Definitely not our kind of case," Sam said in agreement.

"Agreed. But who cares?" Dean says as the walk toward a table. "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches."

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean." Sam said glancing at Jamie and the other waitress.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

"Coming up, good sir!" Jamie says to Dean very sweetly.

"Dude, Oktoberfest." Dean says grinning and looks at Em, "What's up with you?" Dean asks Em.

"Nothing I'm just supposed to observe today." Em said and shrugged but she just bit her lip and Dean looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"There you go." Jamie says, "What can I get you two?"

"Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts." He said smiling at Jamie.

"You're funny." Jamie said smiling slightly.

"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?" Dean asks and winks at her.

"Ha ha. Like I said, 'funny.'" And then looked at Em waiting to see what she wanted to order.

"Martini, straight up." Em said giving her a side glance and Jamie nodded and came back with her martini and walked off.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean said once Jamie was gone and Em raised an eyebrow and sipped her drink.

"Come again?" Sam asked him before Emerald did,

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-Angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me to conclude, sadly... That my virginity is intact." Dean said finally and despite everything Em choked and looked at Dean like he was one of the stupidest people alive.

"What?" Sam asked with an identical expression on his face.

"I have been re-Hymenated." Dean stated and took a sip of his beer.

"You got to be kidding me…" Em muttered shaking her head.

"Re- Please. Dean, maybe angelscan pull you out of hell, But no one could do that." Sam said

"Brother, I have been re-Hymenated. And the dude will not abide."

"Of course he wouldn't" Em said and rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her martini.

"All right, dude." Sam said amused with his brother's statement. "Well, you go do whatever you got to do, And I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." And with that he left the bar.

"Well not that I don't like watching you flirt with no success I'm going to find another bar." Em said and got up.

Dean's face twisted in a slight smile but looked at her in a somewhat serious way, "We should talk more later."

Emerald sighed and nodded sure and she pulled out some money and left it on the table. "See ya," She said and left.

~00.00~

After Dean lucked out with Jamie he went looking around for Emerald. He wasn't sure why she didn't like that name it was a nice name but he just shrugged. He was walking around and saw her from outside through a window of a bar. She didn't see him though and by the amount of bottles and glasses on her table he knew that she was drunk and didn't care if she saw him. Dean saw her frustrated face and took another swig from the bottle that was in her hand at the moment. Dean took a deep breath and walked into the bar and sat next to Em.

"That's a lot of drinks," Dean commented and motioned the bartender for a beer. He needed to loosen up a little more too.

"I can hold my liquor." Em slurred and faced him and put her hand on her shoulder. "Tell me did you start to enjoy hurting me pretty boy?"

Dean turned away _she's just drunk. _"You're drunk after this beer I'm getting you back."

Emerald shrugged and kept her eyes on him as he drank, "What happened to the pretty waitress?"

"She had other plans," Dean said shrugging.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me and Sammy tonight." She said with a sad looking grin.

Dean smirked and leaned forward, "well you're not so bad on the eyes at the moment" He said looking down at her nice exposed legs.

Em rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully, "Lets go."

He nodded and he helped her up and got in the Impala when he started the car he turned to see she was passed out cold. Dean shook his head and got back to the motel he picked her up and got to their room. Sam sat up and raised an eyebrow at him when he put Em on his own bed and sat on a chair. Sam shrugged and went back to sleep and Dean stared at her and her scream and sobs echoed in his ears and her pained strained face burned in his mind. He looked away quickly and the tears burned in his eyes he took out his gun and knocked himself out with it.

**There is Part one of Monster Movie :) Part two might be up at the end of the week.**


End file.
